Chains Dragons and Stars
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: Natsu and Lucy find themselves stuck with each other, literally. They try to find a way to get rid of the spell, but is there more to it than that? read and find out!
1. Stuck like this

**This story was inspired by one I red about Natsu and Lucy have fun.**

* * *

Natsu was doing what Natsu did best; that was destroying things. Lucy tried to stay out the of the main fighting and pick off the enemies further away from the chaos that was Natsu, Erza, Gray and Gajeel.

Lucy was finding it hard to beat this latest opponent she was facing. The bandit she was fighting held a set of shackles in one hand and a chain in the other. For some reason he seemed to be attempting to attach the shackles onto Lucy's wrist, but she kept dodging out of the way at the last moment. Lucy could feel herself getting more fatigued by the second, if she didn't end it now then she was in big trouble. Lucy jumped out of the way again but lost her balance and took a moment to right herself; but it was that one moment the gut needed to swipe his chain and latch a shackle to her wrist. Lucy felt a sharp burst of pain as the chain lashed across the side of her head, then all was black.

Wendy saw Lucy go down from the corner of her eye, she rushed over to Lucy's limp body; blasting the bandit Lucy had been fighting with a wall of wind, sending him tumbling away some distance. Wendy got down on her knees and inspected the wound on the side of Lucy's head, it was a nasty gash on her temple that ran into her hairline. the wound was bleeding and it matted her blonde hair to the side of her face. Wendy got to work in a flash to stench the flow of blood.

Happy, Carla and Lily stopped and saw why Wendy had left so suddenly. Happy and Carla dashed over to her side whilst Lily kept anyone else from getting to them. Happy had his paws on Lucy's arm, he looked worried for his friend and tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes as he waited for her to open her's again. All the others went on with what they were doing, having not noticed Lucy's lack of lucidity. people getting to her.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder after punching some other bandit in the face. He hadn't heard Lucy summon one of her spirits for quite some time now, and he was starting to get a tingling scent of iron, which made him feel very uneasy. his eyes widened in horror as he was greeted with the sight of Lucy on the floor his heart lurched in panic. movement to Lucy's right grabbed his attention and he saw Wendy rushing over to her. Natsu sprinted to reach Lucy and Wendy but one of the bandits got in his way. Natsu let out a roar and charged into the chest of the man full force. Natsu balled right into the guy knocking him over,l Natsu then leapt back to his feet ready for an attack but none came since the bandit was out cold in the dirt.

It was shortly after Natsu charging like a bull that Erza and everyone else finished up their separate fights. Everyone gathered round Lucy and waited impatiently for her to regain consciousness. Lucy's eyes fluttered open to see worried faces, blood was still caked to the side of her head but the wound was closed now so no more blood flowed into her eye.

"I'm okay," She said sitting up slowly, though as she did so a wave of pain like the worst hangover throbbed inside her skull and she winced. Everyone sighed with relief but still looked concerned when she placed a hand to the side of her head with a groan. Erza placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her, she looked pale and like she was about to faint again.

"Here," Natsu said holding out his hand for her to take, Lucy took it gladly.

"Thanks," she said through clenched teeth, but when Lucy's hand toughed Natsu's the spare shackle that was fastened to her wrist suddenly latched onto his.

"What the!" Natsu yelled trying to pull it off but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't budge. Lucy looked none to happy about Natsu pulling on the shackle, as it sent pain through her arm as well as the sudden jerking jolting her sensitive head. Wendy rushed over and stopped him before he pulled his and or Lucy's arm off in his vein attempts to get himself free.

"That won't help with a binding spell!" Wendy squeaked. Gray started to laugh at the sorrowful look on Natsu's Face and the way Lucy looked green.

"How do we get this off of them?" Erza asked leaning over to look at the shackles more closely, they seemed to have engravings running round them.

"I don't Know, I mean I know what it is but not how to break the spell. We need to get them to Levy," she said nervously. Natsu and Lucy stared at each other in despair, and Natsu give one last pull that failed and only resulted in a smack upside the head from Lucy.

"This is going to be interesting," Gajeel chuckled looking at Natsu slump over in defeat and Lucy sending him a death was just as Gajeel said. On the way back to magnolia Natsu fought against the chain binding him to Lucy's side, it got to the point that Erza had to knock him out and carry him most the way, which Lucy was most grateful for Ssince her headache showed no signs of relenting.

They entered to guild with Natsu slung over Erza's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and Lucy having to keep pace with her, which was harder than it looked at first, since hers and Natsu's hands were now joined together she had to followed behind Erza like a lost puppy.

"Levy we need you to come and look at something," Wendy called. Levy looked up from the book she was reading and trotted over to them saying a brief "Hi" to Gajeel.

"Oh my! This is a pickle," she muttered glancing over the engravings on the shackles, "You were right in saying it was a binding spell Wendy, well done," Wendy's cheeks reddened at the complement, "But it looks different from most somehow," Levy pondered, slipped her glasses on.

"Why is that?" Erza asked watching Levy inspect the shackles from separate angles reading the markings.

"Hum, Give me some more time, about thirty minutes," said Levy peering at them over the rim of her glasses intensely. time passed and everyone sat at a table so Levy could look at the binding spell with more care. Gray was starting to gt bored and jittery.

"Well got anything?" he asked over Levy's shoulder. Erza had deposited Natsu on the surface of the table and Lucy sat with her head resting on it wooden surface, having nothing else to do but try and get over the throbbing in her head, why was it still there?. A moment passed, then a minute then five.

"AHA!" Levy let out triumphantly.

"WHAT!?" Every one said rushing over to her, exept Lucy who just snapped her head up but soon paid the price as her head felt worse for a moment.

"Do you know how to get them off?" Lucy asked wincing and _slowly_ moved her head to look at Levy.

"Um well no, but I know what the spell is that's binding you and Natsu," Levy's brow creased together, "It's a little confusing, you see. You have to know what or who you're binding for a binding spell like this to work, and that includes their magic. You and Natsu have two completely different types of magic and yet these are rigged to- here it says it here that it's rigged to bind dragon and stars," Levy looked up at every one.

"How did they know what magic Lucy and Natsu used?" Gray questioned glancing at Natsu who had began to wake up.

"Who knows," Levy shrugged her shoulders. Natsu let out a groan and was now sitting up on the table rubbing his stomach,"But until we know how to get them off you two are stuck together," she said addressing Natsu and Lucy with a little more glee than one would have expected from the situation.

"_WHAT!?"_ Natsu and Lucy yelled in unison which was another thing Lucy regretted. The horrified and pained looks on their faces caused everyone in to guild burst into fits of laughter. Levy gave Lucy a sympathetic smile. Lucy rubbed a hand over her face and flinched when she felt the dried blood. She needed a bath, wait a bath? She looked over to Natsu, who was trying again to pull free. A bath would be near to impossible.

* * *

**End of chapter one. THIS IS A REWRITE HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOME TIME SOON! LEAVE A REVIEW.  
**


	2. Now How Will This Work?

**Hi there**

* * *

Lucy trudged along with Natsu and Happy following close behind, not like Natsu had a choice in the matter though. Lucy lead the way back to her apartment, the shackle pulled and rubbed against her wrist due to Natsu lagging behind a little. Natsu was still acting very gloomy with his situation and kept on giving big sighs. Lucy looked over her shoulder, his face showed how helpless he felt but Happy's face was lit up with mischief. Happy flew about with a large grin and giggling uncontrollably. Lucy's shoulder's sagged but she took in a breath and stood up taller, she could do this, right?

Natsu sighed once more, glancing up at Lucy's back, she looked so calm, he looked back down at the shackles that bound them together for the foreseeable future. A question popped into his head and he snapped his head back up and stopped walking. Natsu's sudden stop made the chain yank back on Lucy's wrist with a stab of pain, that hurt her head as well. she turned to glare at Natsu.

"Why do we have to stay at you house?" Natsu asked indignantly folding his arms pulling Lucy by the chain again. She rubbed her face with her free hand. Was he really doing this? Natsu stared at her expectantly, with Happy perched atop his head.

"Your house is disgusting, no offense-" she was cut off by Happy.

"None taken," he said grinning. Damn him and his furry feline face of happiness.

"And you like staying at my place, so stop the gloomy face and let's go," she said turning and for once being the one to pull on the chain. Natsu lurched forwards and was practically dragged by Lucy the rest of the way. He didn't like this, not one bit, but that was just on principle; he didn't mind staying at Lucy's house, he just didn't like the fact he couldn't choose to go there himself. Lucy pulled out her door key with some difficulty, but soon had to door open. It felt weird going in through the door and not the window for Natsu and Happy.

Lucy tossed her door key onto her desk, and looked at the dried blood on the side of her head in the mirror. she saw Natsu looking very bored behind her. Lucy toughed the hair that was matted from the blood, she did need a bath but, she glanced at Natsu's reflection again, there was one very big problem. She pursed her lips together in though.

"What?" Natsu asked when he noticed her looking at him in the mirror. Lucy bit her lip and decided to just get it over with.

"Um, well I need to take a bath," she turned to face him, "And how are we going to get a round this?" she said holding up her wrist and shacking the shackle, the chain clinched together. Natsu looked at her blankly.

"What's the problem?" he shrugged his shoulders, "Me, Erza and Gray used to bath all the time." Lucy sighed closing her eyes as her head started to hurt again. how to put it in a way he would understand.

"The key words there Natsu is "used to"," she held up her free hand and poked him in the chest gently. Natsu looked really confused now, "Oh never mind, just cover your eyes or something," she wrapped his scarf over his eyes he let out a small "Hey" in protest. Happy watch on grinning as far as his lips would go.

"They liiiiiike eachother," he purred giggling.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy snapped at him. he just hid his smile. Lucy finished fastening Natsu's scarf in place, "There can you see anything?" Lucy asked, "How many fingers am I holding up?" she held up two.

"Ummm, five," he guessed. Okay it was safe to say he could not see anything. Natsu turned his head from side to side and frowned, he did not like not being able to see. when he heard something unzip and felt a tug on the chain. that's when he felt uneasy, "Lucy what are you doing?" he asked hesitantly.

"Getting ready for a bath," he heard her reply. he sifted his weight from one foot to the other. he let her lead him about her room so she could get her things. Lucy pulled Natsu into the bathroom and he heard her lock the door behind her, but it wasn't like he was going to come barging in, he was already in there with her this time, maybe it was to keep Happy out? Natsu listened to Lucy set the water running and he could smell all the different scented bathing things she used. he felt her bare arm brush against his and heard her gag.

"What?" he said jerking his head to the side she was on.

"You reak," her voice sounded muffled, was she pinching her nose? "You are having a bath after me, no arguing, " she added when Natsu opened his mouth to object. he relented, nodding and bowing his head.

He listened to her turn the water off with a squeak of the tap, feeling a light pull and she climbed into the bath. water sloshed about slightly and she started she scrub at the dirt and dried blood in her hair and on her body. Natsu sat down leaning his side against the side of the tub and chained hand dipped in the water. He smelt the iron of Lucy's blood mix with the sweet fragrances, he circled his hand in the water trying to keep himself occupied. Lucy scrubbed and scrubbed at her hair and after much effort she got all of the dirt and blood out. she smiled to herself and glanced over to Natsu sitting down with his hand playing about in the murky water, he looked so bored. her smile grew, steam curled up and from the water. she went to get out but she had forgotten about the chain, only for a moment but a moment was all it needed to happen. the chain yanked her back down and she slipped in the bath splashing dirty water all over Natsu. Natsu yelped jumping up to his feet in surprise only for him to be yanked down by the chain into the bath on top of Lucy.

"Natsu! you idiot!" Happy heard Lucy yell through the door.

"What, you started it!" he yelled back.

"Ah, cover your eyes!" Happy heard a slap and winced at the sound.

* * *

**there we go two in one day sorry not much happened but I just had to write a chapter like this. the next one will be bed time and Natsu's bath hehe. leave a review x  
**


	3. I Push You Pull

**hi back again keep reviewing it really helps me get chappies out faster!**

* * *

Natsu pulled himself up and out of the bath, Lucy aided by pushing him away roughly from her naked body. Natsu had to get lift his sopping wet legs over the side of the bath with his eyes closed, he did not want to be slapped again. Lucy quickly followed him out and wrapped a towel around herself. Natsu cracked open and eye to see if it was safe yet, when he was not me with a slap he fully opened his eyes and looked at Lucy's back. He leaned forwards and saw that her face was flushed in annoyance, she avoided looking at him, which was hard considering. she rubbed her temple with her fingers, her head still hurt. Natsu watched her and glimpsed something under her fingers. He grabbed her hand in hiss and moved it away, she flinched at his sudden action. Natsu looked closely at her temple.

"Natsu what-" Lucy started.

"You have a scar Lucy," he said brushing her hair back to see it better. Lucy pulled her head from his grasp and pulled on a bathrobe over the towel, she could only get one arm in it so she the other sleeve hang limp at her side she tied a not in the front with the sash and let the towel underneath fall of and pool at her feet. Lucy faced Natsu and folded her arms jerking his wrist towards her. she stared at him expectantly with a brow raised.

"What?" he asked defensively. Lucy raised both brows.

"Get in the bath you stink," she said firmly, "I will not have you in my bed smelling like sweat and mud." Natsu sniffed himself he didn't see the problem but Lucy had that look on her face so he relented and started to pull off his clothes. Lucy blushed and turned her back. The nerve of the boy! Natsu stood behind her in the nude, thinking of something, ah he got it! Natsy pulled his scarf from round his neck and tied it over Lucy's eyes, Lucy let out a squeak but let him do what he was doing. When he was done he started running the hot water tap only and stepped into the slowly filling bathtub. Lucy sat where Natsu and done before and hung her hand over the edge of the tub. the room was getting hotter and more filled with steam but the second, she sifted uncomfortably in the heat.

"OW!" she yelled when the hot water touched her finger tips. Natsu turned off the tap hastily.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I like it hot," Lucy frowned from behind the blindfold.

"I can tell!" she snapped back. resting her hand on the edge of the bath this time. Natsu could not help the grin on his face. He submerged fully under the water for a few seconds and came back up. He looked at all the different bathing things Lucy had on a self near by, they all smelled too flowery for him.

"Um Lucy, is there something I can use?" he asked glancing at her. She seemed confused for a moment but smiled.

"Yeah there is a yellow bar of soap that smells like lemon, you can use that one. Also there is some shampoo called Orange and Lime use that for your hair," she told him. Natsu looked and found the shampoo.

"You want me to clean my hair with poo?" he said looking at the bottle in his hand.

"It's not-, oh never mind just use it and see," she huffed. He shrugged his shoulders and did as instructed. he scrubbed and scrubbed at himself with the soap and ruffled the sha-poo thing into his hair, it foamed up and it fascinated him to not end so much so that he ended up washing it out and applying it three times over. Lucy sat there waiting for him to finish. Natsu stud slowly, unlike Lucy had done and avoided the same thing happening again. He pulled on his boxers and raised his body temperature to steam dry them. He pulled his scarf gently off of Lucy's head and she blinked a few times for her eyes to adjust to the light. Natsu steam dried his scarf as well, but draped his shirt and trousers over a radiator to dry. They exited the bathroom only to find a grinning cat sat on Lucy's bed. Happy looked at them knowingly but before he could say it Lucy barked.

"Don't even cat or you are not getting any fish!" Happy looked so horrified, no fish? Lucy marched over to her dresser and pulled out some pajama bottoms and a tank top, she glanced at Natsu but he already had turned his back so she could put the garments on, so she did quickly. Natsu turned back round and Lucy blushed once more.

"Natsu why are you only in you boxers?" she said nervously averting her gaze. Natsu cocked a brow. what was the problem? "Are you taking after Gray," Lucy said jokingly but he could tell she was tense.

"No way am I taking after that Ice freak!" he huffed offended she would even say something so rude. She sighed feeling slightly better with the situation, looking over to her desk at the pen a paper, she was in now way going to get any of her novel written tonight. Lucy looked over to her bed and then to her kitchen, maybe food teeth then bed.

"Hey Natsu do you want something to eat before we sleep?" she asked Natsu and Happy. They both looked much livelier at the mention of food. Food then bed it was. They ate what they wanted Lucy did not want to cook anything and had toast Natsu had some leftover chicken and Happy had the obvious fish. when they were done after much coordination on Lucy and Natsu's part, with only a few trips and yanks. Lucy did have to drag Natsu back to the bathroom again to brush her teeth and some threats and yelling later he got him to brush his teeth too.

Natsu was practically sleep walking as Lucy pulled him along back to her bed. When he saw the soft bed he flopped onto it, taking Lucy down with him. She grumbled about her head as pain throbbed once more but she herself was fer too tired to yell anymore, so she pealed back the covers and slid under them. Natsu soon followed suit and pulled her into his arms, it was the best way to sleep with the shackles on. Lucy tensed but relaxed after a moment, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. he smelled like Lemon and his hair was so soft from his washing it. Her head pulsed one last time for the day and they both drifted off to sleep with Happy snuggled above their heads on the pillow.

* * *

**whoop whoop three in one day yay! leave a review and thanks to the guests that reviewed! **


End file.
